


《绊》

by Lasombra



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 14:43:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19111810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasombra/pseuds/Lasombra





	《绊》

　　（1）

　　今晚還是在開party。

　　这家夜店是金泰亨最喜欢的一家，人流量大，客源杂乱，有赌博和性交易。所以偶尔消失一两个人，也不会被发现，最多被酒保拦下来，再丢过去一个暧昧不清的眼神。

　　所以他把这里买下来了，方便觅食，方便玩乐。现在是夜晚十一点三十，金泰亨往房间里带进了第一个女孩。他不喜欢太瘦的食物，总觉得轻易的咬下去只可以获得一口平淡無奇的血液，他喜欢牙齿慢慢陷入肉里的感觉，再到动脉，汹涌甘甜的美味能更令人陶醉。女孩黑色的丝质吊带裙已经堆在了脚底，她躺在柔软的床上，丰腴的身体在昏暗的灯光下泛着红。总而言之，是可以打90分的食物。

　　金泰亨埋在女孩的红发里，手抚摸着大腿上的动脉，他在思考要在颈侧下口还是大腿内侧。正当他亲吻女孩的小腹时，虚掩着的门被推开了。

　　女孩还沉浸在身上男子的亲吻里，没有睁开眼。然而还没等金泰亨开口，哇的一声哭泣声就直直的钉进了他的耳朵里。他皱着眉头起身，拿起一旁的睡袍裹着身体，走到了小不点的面前低着头看他。

　　“你家长呢？”

　　“谁带你过来的？”

　　“出去吧。”

　　金泰亨一向自诩是个绅士，他从不杀人，会在每餐心满意足之后消除记忆再把猎物还回去。虽然他对性别没什么要求，但孕妇和小孩是他的底线。结果小孩哭的死去活来，抱着金泰亨的大腿就不撒手，鼻涕眼泪全蹭在了金泰亨身上。他叹了口气，蹲下身抱起了小孩，起身向外走去。

　　“v…”女孩不舍的开口。

　　“你回去吧。”金泰亨方才的温柔像飘过的云，成了一丝幻觉。“我把这孩子送回去。”

　　男孩紧紧的箍着金泰亨的脖子，双腿环在他的腰上。等金泰亨走到大厅，他已经趴在金泰亨的肩膀上睡了过去。静下来才发现，这个小男孩的身上还泛着一股奶味儿。

　　“真麻烦。”金泰亨黑着脸，把小不点拎回了自己家。“害我饿肚子。”

　　（2）

　　小男孩醒来的时候是中午，他一边揉着眼睛一边翻下床，推开门，发现自己住在走廊的尽头。

　　他有些害怕，光着的脚丫在地上踩出了声响。还没走几步，隔壁房間的门开了。男孩停住了脚步，抬头看着靠着门框的男子。

　　“你吵醒我睡觉了。”他说。

　　小男孩眨巴着眼睛，笑了起来。他吧嗒吧嗒跑过来，一头撞在了金泰亨的肚皮上，黑色的头发毛茸茸的蹭在金泰亨腿上，像一个奶团子一样。

　　金泰亨弯腰抱起小孩，走进自己房间里，把小孩放在柔软的羽绒被上，裹住他冰凉的脚。

　　“你叫什么名字。”

　　“…智…智旻。”小男孩第一次开口，“叔叔说，我姓朴。”

　　“啊…”金泰亨看着面前的小朋友，“朴智旻。”

　　

　　……

　　

　　刚捡回来的时候，他才那么点大。金泰亨想。

　　他挂在朴智旻的身上，朴智旻正扶着他往家里走。他在酒吧喝醉了。

　　“真是年龄越大…酒量越差啊…我才喝了几瓶…小旻啊…”金泰亨闷闷的说，“你现在一点都不乖，好凶，你还骂我…我刚捡你回来…嗝…你就跟节白萝卜一样，白嫩嫩脆生生的，你看看现在…你看看你…”金泰亨还在抱怨着，朴智旻突然停下了脚步。

　　“…干嘛？走啊你，走走走。”金泰亨自己攀住朴智旻的脖子蹭了蹭，“回家回家。我想睡觉。”

　　“…爸，以后别去喝酒了。”

　　“叫哥！谁是你爸！”金泰亨抬起手敲了朴智旻一下，“我是哥！为什么不能喝酒啊？啊？你管老子？”

　　朴智旻：“……”他叹了口气，扶着金泰亨继续往家走。

　　朴智旻今年18岁，是被金泰亨捡回来的第十三年。在这十三年里，他从小看到金泰亨隔三差五往家里带人，或者是在酒吧通宵不回家，朴智旻觉得这样不行，他不开心。

　　每次看到这个男人勾着别人的脖子，他心里就像被猫挠了一样。

　　于是他成年后第一次偷偷跟着金泰亨去了那家酒吧。他对五岁之前的记忆没什么印象，只记得和金泰亨第一次见面，就被这个男人拎回了家，一养就养了十几年。

　　他不知道自己为什么会不开心，当他十八岁可以踏入酒吧时，一进去就看到金泰亨坐在卡座里搂着一个白净的男孩子亲吻着。朴智旻瞬间气就上了头，他冲过去站在金泰亨面前，也不说话，就直勾勾的看着他。

　　“哟，这哪家小孩啊，白嫩得很。”一旁的男子看着朴智旻，调笑说。

　　“回家。”

　　“……”金泰亨停下了亲吻。

　　“你为什么两天不回家。”朴智旻继续说。

　　周围的人听到这里都噤了声，他们知道老板家里养着一个宝贝，但没想到会直接冲到酒吧来抓人。

　　“智旻啊，你先回去。我今晚一定回家。”金泰亨松开一旁男孩的身体，眼神清透的看着朴智旻，“你先回去，听话。”

　　朴智旻看着男孩放在金泰亨腿上的手，莫名其妙的酸楚就从心底涌了出来，凭什么，凭什么你要碰他。他盯着两人看了半晌，走上前去，一声不吭对着男孩的脸上就是一拳。

　　凑近了看，还和他有几分相似。

　　“朴智旻！你在干什么。”金泰亨抓住了他想再次挥过去的拳头。“和他无关。”

　　“我说，回家。金泰亨。”朴智旻面无表情的说，仿佛心里的愤怒是另一个人的感情。

　　“…”金泰亨复杂的看着朴智旻。

　　“回家。”

　　“……”金泰亨拉着朴智旻的手，一路走了出去。

　　直到家门口，两人都没有说过一句话。

　　他们不知道在等一句道歉，还是一句澄清。

　　“你今天不应该那样做的，智旻。”金泰亨开口。他的衬衣领大敞着，细细的项链在月色下反射出微弱的光。

　　“…”

　　“以后不能再这样了，知道吗？”金泰亨看着一言不发的朴智旻，又觉得自己下口重了，抬手想去摸他的头发。“那种大人去的地方…”他还没说完，就被朴智旻给抵在了门口的墙上。

　　“我也是大人了，现在。”朴智旻说。

　　“我知道你已经十八岁了，可是…”

　　金泰亨没有再说下去，因为他被堵住了双唇。

　　那双他见过无数次的，甚至他亲手喂过饭的双唇，紧紧的贴着他的，朴智旻熟悉的气息疯狂的从鼻腔里涌入了金泰亨的身体。他的双手放了下来，搂着金泰亨的腰，把他们之间的距离变得更近了一些。

　　“所以我可以亲你了吗？和那些男孩一样。”朴智旻说。

　　“…不，你和他们不一样。”金泰亨闭着眼，靠在墙上。“我可以当你今天喝醉了，一切都没有发生。”

　　“我做不到。”朴智旻紧紧的抱住金泰亨，“我喜欢你。我爱你。”

　　“我想让你的世界只有我一个人，我讨厌那些别的不速之客。”

　　金泰亨沉默了，他冰冷的手指攀上朴智旻的背，“你知道我不可以，你知道的。”

　　“…我也可以。如果你需要的话。”朴智旻让金泰亨的头埋在自己的颈间，“你可以咬我。”

　　“…”金泰亨一言不发，他不知道该说些什么。

　　“我们这样不对，智旻。”

　　“没有什么对不对的，金泰亨。”朴智旻说，他打开门，抱着金泰亨顺势跌了进去。“没有什么对不对的，我只知道我爱你。”

　　他笨拙的扒着金泰亨的衣服，就像小时候他偷看到的那样。解开衬衣，蹬掉裤子，他看着身下眉目如画的金泰亨，动情的吻了上去。

　　“只要我爱你，一切都是对的。” 

　　（3）

　　第二天金泰亨醒来时，朴智旻还在他旁边睡着。黑色柔软的头发乱蓬蓬的散着，他蜷着身体睡，像一只虾米。金泰亨想起来朴智旻刚来他家时，晚上因为恐惧睡不着，他清晨回来时总会看到小孩背对着门口蜷缩着身子，他知道他没有睡着，但金泰亨还是没有进去，只是帮他合上了门。

　　金泰亨不想给朴智旻留下念想，可这么多年过去了，他还是没有安全感。

　　金泰亨叹了口气，帮朴智旻盖上被子，轻轻的抱住他，不是他不想给这孩子安全感，而是他不能。朴智旻是人类，他应该有自己正常的生活，找一个相爱的伴侣，有自己的家和宠物，而不是天天陪在自己身边。

　　朴智旻醒了，他转过身，顺势钻进金泰亨的怀里。他的身体上还留着昨晚欢爱的痕迹和气味，白皙的皮肤上被掐红的地方已经恢复了。他的怀里没有温暖，自己滚烫的体温贴在金泰亨体温偏低的皮肤上，像是挨着一块暖不热的玉。

　　“我们算在一起了吧。”朴智旻说。

　　“……”

　　“…”没听到金泰亨的答复，朴智旻从怀里抬起头，看到他逐渐泛红的双眼。

　　“你先看看我的样子。”金泰亨说。他黑色的眸子彻底变了色，变长的獠牙也冒了出来。

　　朴智旻看着面前的人，心里涌起一股奇怪的冲动，他从未见过金泰亨这样，但却莫名的熟悉，仿佛是骨子里注定的，他对这样的金泰亨充满了占有欲和征服欲。他抬起手，用食指摁在了尖牙上，微微用力，血珠便冒了出来。

　　霎时间浓重的血腥味唤醒了金泰亨体内的因子，他猛的起身将朴智旻压在了身下。

　　“你想干什么。”

　　朴智旻看着金泰亨努力控制着冲动的样子，心里却没有一丝恐惧，他抬起手，将鲜血抹在自己的双唇上。半凝固的红色在昏暗的房间里不是很明显，但吸引了金泰亨所有的视线。他看着金泰亨逐渐渴望的靠近，变快的喘息声也挑断了两人间最后的理智。

　　朴智旻把自己献了出去，完完全全的。

　　血液滴在被子上，印出一朵朵鲜红的罂粟。等金泰亨恢复理智的时候，朴智旻已经倒在了他的怀里，脖子上，胸膛上沾染着的都是刺眼的血迹。他看着晕过去的面色苍白的朴智旻，悲伤的喊了出来。

　　他没有躲开宿命，他最终还是抵不过本能。

　　（4）

　　金泰亨帮朴智旻擦洗了身体，把他安顿好，又叫了护工来照顾他。自己提着行李箱出了门，他知道自己需要冷静一段时间。他不知道自己是什么时候爱上这个孩子的。

　　可能是他白日钻进自己被窝的时候，可能是他在偷看到自己和他人行云雨之事，却还是甜甜的笑着亲吻自己脸颊的时候。金泰亨第一次这么无措，他看到朴智旻倒在自己怀里了无生息的样子时，第一次从心底生了恐惧，他怕他死掉，他怕朴智旻丢下自己一个人，从此消失在这个世上。

　　他想离开，可是那晚朴智旻柔软身体的触感还停留在他的指间，还有他皮肤的香气，高潮时眼角的泪珠痉挛的身体和紧紧搂住他的双臂…金泰亨恨不得抽自己两巴掌，那么好的孩子，自己怎么就忍不住下了手。他坐在宾馆里，放空的盯着天花板，他不知道该怎么去面对朴智旻。

　　直到手中的铃声响了起来。

　　金泰亨看到是屋内座机来电，犹豫片刻接了起来。

　　“…”那边没人说话。

　　“…智旻吗。”金泰亨问。

　　“…嗯。”

　　金泰亨沉默着，他听到了安静的背景下，传来的喘息声。他知道那个孩子在干什么。

　　他隐忍着，呜咽着，小声啜泣着，所有的情感都沿着一根细细的电话线，传到的金泰亨的耳朵里。他感觉自己的身体在暴动，拿着手机的手微微的颤抖着。直到那边越来越急促的呼吸声贴着话筒传来，金泰亨没忍住开了口。

　　“宝贝…”

　　那边的声音戛然而止，几秒后直接挂断了电话。

　　金泰亨觉得自己疯了，他现在失控了一般的想念朴智旻。他提起还没开的行李箱冲了回去，一进门就跑到了朴智旻的卧室前。门从里面打开了，朴智旻扑了上来，紧紧的拥着他，满脸泪水。

　　“金泰亨，金泰亨我以为你不要我了…我以为你再也不回来了…”

　　“我不会的宝贝，我永远不会丢下你一个人。”金泰亨颤抖着说，“死也不会。”

　　……

　　他的动作愈发的凶狠，朴智旻趴在桌子上，被身后的人顶的向前滑，又被掐着腰拽了回来。他的腰很细，金泰亨两只手就能握掉大半地方。体内的事物他也熟悉，他努力的收缩着内壁，想带给他更多的快感，却被拉起上身，死死的卡在桌角，随着动作的变化，插得更深了。

　　“宝贝，想夹射我吗。”金泰亨咬着朴智旻的耳垂，腾出一只胳膊搂住他的腰。

　　“…没…不是…”

　　“我没碰到那里，你就这么紧。那如果这样…”他一边说，一边向左侧用力的顶了顶。

　　“！…别…啊…！”朴智旻猛的抬起头，整个人颤抖的起来，眼泪瞬间溢出了眼眶，“别碰那里，泰亨，别碰…”

　　“现在不是你说了算的时候。”金泰亨说，“你得知道，他们来找我，不只是因为我有钱。”

　　“我还能让他们体会到人生极乐…但是我不想咬我的宝贝智旻，所以…那就换种方式。”

　　越来越快在敏感点的撞击让朴智旻绷直了身体，他像一艘无法控制路线的扁舟，在狂风暴雨中艰难的维持着最后一丝理智。随着金泰亨的顶弄，朴智旻感受到一股酸楚混着奇怪的感觉从身体里传了出来。

　　“不要了…泰亨…不要…我要坏了…啊…求你…求求你…”

　　“你还叫我泰亨吗。我养了你这么多年，你说我是什么？”

　　“…爸…爸爸…啊…我想出来…帮帮我…帮…啊…”

　　他的声音戛然而止。

　　一股股的精液从没有任何抚慰的前端射了出来。

　　他被插射了。

　　（5）

　　金泰亨认命了。

　　他从未想过自己生命中会与这样的孩子相伴一生。即使他耳后的烙印时刻提醒着他，他们必然势不两立。

　　但人生不就是这样，起承转合，哪有什么定数呢。金泰亨趴在桌上笑了笑，又拿起手旁的啤酒灌了一口。

　　“喂，智旻啊，来接我回家了。”

　　END

　　

　　

　　


End file.
